This star I keep in my heart
by Jumbiee
Summary: "Do you love me?" The room was flooded with uncomfortable silence. "Wh-what kind of question is that one!"


_Here I am, after a long period of absence of time and inspiration. This is my first story in English, so knowing myself, if I were you, I wouldn't expect something great... My grammar/vocabulary/spelling may suck, since this story wasn't written in my native language, so try to hit me the least if you suffer from eye bleeding due to an avalanche of horrifying mistakes u.u  
>Hmph, I'm really annoying, so here it comes, I hope you enjoy it! :3<br>_

Clarification: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is **not **mine. If it were, I would have already married every single male character (under duress, of course – insert evil laughter-)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**This star I keep in my heart**

Rain was pouring outside, making every little corner of the huge, delicately decorated yard get soaked. The colorful "Happy birthday to the extreme!" sign was hanging from the upper part of their house's main entrance, its paint falling drop by drop on the wet soil, where a bunch of withered flowers laid untidily, as if their roots had been tried to be pulled up from the floor by the previous night's fierce storm. Hana curled up on the living-room's sofa, which was situated in front of a luxurious, enormous fireplace, while drying her unceasing tears with the back of her pale and bony hand.

_"What the hell are you doing, moron?" A thin, dark haired girl groaned with anger when her body was lifted up in order to be carried on the muscled shoulder of a guy who was wearing a pair of scrappy boxing shorts.  
>"Taking you home with me." The young man replied with a hoarse voice.<em>"_You're gonna help me celebrate my last victory in a special way."  
>The girl blushed at her boyfriend's reply. She started to stretch her leg, trying to make her feet find the way back to the floor.<br>"Let me go, for God's sake!" She yelled with exhaustion.  
>"Whoah! YOUR FACE IS RED TO THE EXTREME!"<br>"Sh-shut up…"_

Hana sat on the sofa and grinned softly at the memory. She took a small, square-patterned cushion, and put it between both of her arms.

_"Can I ask you something?" A white-haired guy asked to his young companion.  
>"Sure" Replied the lady who was standing in front of him, after being highly surprised due to the young man's deeply serious and mature expression.<br>"Do you love me?"  
>The room was flooded with uncomfortable silence.<br>"Wh-what kind of question is that one?" The young lady started playing nervously with her hair. She sure didn't know which would be the most appropiate answer, fact which was noticed by the 20-year-old man, who didn't seem to care about the other one's lack of speech.  
>"Don't worry" He said softly after approaching his thin lips to his silent companion's ear, what made this last one give a noticeable start. "You'll know the answer after this…" And everything the young lady could feel after those last words was the sweet pressure of a pair of warm lips against her own.<em>

A furtive tear came all the way down Hana's cheek, her breath getting choaked because of a violent, unnanounced sob. Her eyes were too swollen and reddish. She had spent the day before's night and that day's morning crying with no stop. And who might have known how much more tears were going to keep on dropping.

The dark-haired lady stretched her hand, her long fingers aiming for the grey sky which could be seen through a large window located on a proximate wall, as if she was reaching for it with all of her remaining strength. She closed her eyes, and she could feel a gentle touch brush her delicate hand. A memory. Everything she could feel, smell or see was now a mere cold, colorless memory. Because Hana knew deep in her heart, in spite of her wanting to deny it to death, that she was never again going to feel those warm hands on her own, or that tanned and slim chest beneath her touch; that she was never again going to feel the smell of sweet perfume coming from his shirt and dizzying her senses; that she was never again going to see those sincere, sugary grey eyes scrutinizing her face, her lips, her petite body, the feelings she held in her heart. Never, ever again.

_"What's wrong?"  
>"I would be glad if you just minded your own businesses."<br>"Hana. Look at me"  
>"Get out!"<br>"Turn round. Please, look at me."  
>"What the hell do you want?"<br>"You know… you can always talk to me. And I'll hold your hands as I'm doing now, until the storm ceases and the sun goes out again."  
>"Hmph. S-such fluffy things you say…"<em>  
><em><br>"Hey, look at that star! It's dazzling, if you compare it with the rest..."  
>"Yes… but the one I've got for you is even brighter."<br>"Hm? Which one is it? Maybe… the one over there?"  
>"No."<em>  
>"<em>Umm… what about that one?"<br>"No."  
>"Tell me, Ryohei. You know I'm not the kind who likes playing nonsense guessing games…"<br>"It's none of them."  
>"Wha-?"<em>  
>"<em>The one I've got for you… is a hundred million times bigger than these ones, a hundred million times brighter, and a hundred million times more extreme!"<br>"Tch. What a waste of time… how stupid. Stars like that one don't exist. Don't start getting all sugary…"  
>"That star doesn't appear in the night. Because it's the only one which's brightness can be seen during the day."<br>"Ryo-hei…"_

"Do you love me?"

That question again. Over and over again. How could it be possible for her not to love him after everything they had had to face, every difficulty they had pulled through together, every joy or misfortune, or after every single, intimate moment they had spent with each other?

"_Do you love me?"  
><em>"How pathetic. Of course I do, moron." Hana replied in a whisper, her eyes now fixed on a portrait which showed a young, muscled white-haired man holding his lover, a thin light-eyed girl who smiled serenely, between both of his arms. "And I will always do. Always." The girl held the portrait with her hands and pressed it strongly against her chest. A soft grin was drawn now on her swollen lips.

Heavy raindrops kept on falling unceasingly outside the quiet residence. Pale grey kept on dying the infinite sky with stabbing agony. Now the sun was gone, for ever, to illuminate the world which was hidden on the other side of the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Okay, I hope I don't get killed after this – hides under the computer's table-. Reviews will be happily accepted, I would be glad to know what you think! :D  
>Greetings for everybody! <em>


End file.
